El clamor del silencio
by Nyssel
Summary: Encerrada en una habitación del psiquiátrico, Mary Alice Brandon tiene las visiones de su futuro inmediato. Angustia y dolor, y un nunca acabar. Pensamientos desde su celda. [¿Oneshot?] Read & Review


**N/A: **Recomiendo la canción "La Clameur du Silence", de _Dark Sanctuary_, mientras se lee el capítulo. Inspiración gracias a ese grupo, y esa canción en particular. De ahí, el nombre del fic. Lo más probable es que no haya más capítulos, pero aún así, dejad reviews!

**El clamor del silencio**

Por _Nyssel_

La oscuridad a mí nunca me había dado miedo. Hasta ahora. Soñé con esta habitación, con estas rejas, esta cama tan dura. Supe que por fin, convencieron a mis padres para que me encerraran aquí. ¿Y ahora¿Qué me pasará aquí?

Me levanto del camastro, haciendo que cruja mi espalda dolorida. Esto es muy parecido a las cárceles, solo que en este lugar, hay menos posibilidades de salir. Y menos para mí. No tengo cura, no se me puede curar de la videncia que me ha acompañado a lo largo de mi vida.

Observo mis ropas. Tengo puesto solo un camisón de lino, y mi pelo largo está muy sucio. No puedo ver nada más allá de las figuras inquietas de las otras celdas. No sé si tengo comida, si me dejarán morir de hambre, o si podré ver la luz del sol. Y lo cierto es que no tengo ganas de esforzarme y mirar en mi futuro. Porque esta vez sí tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver.

Doy una vuelta por la celda, la recorro descalza, mientras con los dedos intento distinguir el ladrillo de las frías rejas. A cada paso que doy, el miedo me invade, pero también la tristeza, las ganas de vivir, y el sentimiento de que han cometido una injusticia conmigo. Solo tengo diecisiete años. No me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

Y lloro. Me compadezco de mí misma durante horas, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos, súplicas y frases incoherentes de los otros locos. Porque sí, ahora yo también soy oficialmente una loca. Me dejo llevar por mi dolor, por mi futuro, sabiendo que no viviré lo suficiente como para volver a oler la vainilla, o correr hasta casa para dar un beso a mi padre. No hay suficientes palabras para explicar que no me han encerrado a mí únicamente, han encerrado mis sueños, mis jóvenes aspiraciones, mi alma…

-¿Alicia Marie Brandon?

Abrí los ojos, y de inmediato los volví a cerrar, al sentir los destellos de la vela que el celador llevaba. En la otra mano parecía tener un plato de comida.

-Es Marie Alice. O Alice, simplemente.

-Lo siento, señorita Brandon. Le traigo su comida.

-¿Por qué me trata de usted¿Es así el trato que se les debe dar a los dementes? Esa regla de etiqueta no me la habían explicado.

El hombre rió. Y cuando se acercó más, pude verlo mejor: era tremendamente atractivo, a pesar de su avanzada edad, y su olor, dulce y almizclado inundaba el ambiente. Tenía los ojos marrones, muy oscuros, el pelo rubio, y la piel muy fría. Cosa que pude notar cuando rocé su mano para coger el plato de comida, a través de los barrotes. Era un trozo de pan, y unos cuantos trozos de carne guisados. Me los comí enseguida, al parecer mi estómago sabía que hacía dos días que no probaba bocado, aunque yo no.

-Alice¿cómo has llegado aquí?

Tragué a duras penas. Él se dio cuenta y me pasó un cuenco lleno de agua fresca. Una vez saciada, empecé a hablar, con confianza ciega, aunque no supe por qué. El hombre inspiraba tranquilidad, pero había algo en él que hacía que muy en el fondo, se me pusieran los pelos como escarpias.

-Estoy loca¿no? Y los locos están en el manicomnio.

-Pero querida niña, no parece que estés loca.

-Veo visiones. Sé lo que puede pasar, con un margen de error mínimo, pero existente. Señor, ya que ha vivido usted mucho¿me puede decir si algún día saldré?

-Querida, es triste que te lo diga yo, pero si el tratamiento de electrochoque no funciona, no tienes posibilidad de salir.

-¿Electrochoque?

-Sí. Lo siento. Me ha gustado hablar contigo, Alice. Espero que no empeores, de verdad.

La conversación con aquel viejo me hizo sentir mucha más lástima de mí misma. Y lloré de nuevo. Y me quedé dormida llorando.

* * *

Hasta que llegó el día siguiente, y vi la luz. La vi mientras era arrastrada por dos fuertes empleados del sanatorio, hacia algún lugar desconocido, pero nada bueno, seguramente. "Tratamiento electroshock, paciente 321. Sala 3". Esas palabras me atemorizaron, y ni siquiera quise ver lo que me iba a suceder. Pataleé, mordí, y chillé todo lo que pude, sabiendo que era inútil, que esos hombres me atarían a la camilla para que no pudiera evitar el tratamiento. Aún así, seguí intentándolo, y cuando la aguja llena de anestesia general se topó con mi frágil piel, perdí el conocimiento. 

Aún así, antes de que sucediera, lo vi. La visión vino a mi mente, y me vi a mí misma convulsionándome, con unos movimientos casi irreales, y después, entrando en coma. Justo cuando terminó la visión, me desmayé. No noté cómo me cortaban el pelo, riéndose, llamándome demente, entre otras cosas, para después, pegarme los electrodos a la cabeza. Cuando la corriente invadió mi cuerpo, yo no lo noté. Y cuando me desperté minutos después, no recordaba nada.

Nada.

Así se sucedieron los días, las semanas… creo que incluso un par de meses. Ya estaba tan insensibilizada con el tratamiento, que apenas hablaba, no hacía ningún efecto, además de provocar más aún la depresión. Hasta el celador me tenía lástima. Todas las noches venía a traerme la cena, la segunda comida del día, y la última, y me cepillaba el pelo, diciéndome que siempre olía bien. Me secaba las lágrimas, me daba de comer, y me cuidaba, incluso los días que ya no podía controlarme y las convulsiones las tenía incluso sin tratamiento. Ya no era yo. No sentía, no soñaba. Era como si hubiese muerto ya.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando uno de los locos (o eso creo, ya que no lo había visto antes), intentó acercarse a mí, y morderme. Sí, definitivamente era uno de los locos. Pero daba igual, porque yo no sentía, ni hablaba, no podría impedir ya nada de lo que me iban a hacer el resto de mi vida. Mis actos sólo se reducían a comer, y dejarse arrastrar cuando tocaba electro.

Sí oí, con una voz muy lejana, al celador, diciéndome que corriese, que impidiese no se qué cosa. Vi al loco, vi a mi celador, que me llevaba a cuestas por un bosque de los alrededores del psiquiátrico. Un claro enorme, donde el sol brillaba. Yo, en mi estado catatónico, no sentí nada. Salvo una pequeña punzada en el cuello. Sonreí, creyendo que me dirigiría al cielo. Por fin había terminado. Y de pronto, mucho dolor. ¿El infierno? Daba igual, seguí sonriendo. Porque de verdad, todo había acabado ya.


End file.
